Rompimiento
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Quién diría que su rompimiento con el idiota de Yukio traería tantas cosas buenas?


Rompimiento.

Karin miraba sumamente molesta a su ahora ex novio, Yukio.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo… que me invitaste hasta aquí, me compraste todo lo que alguna vez pude haber pedido y me dejaste vaciarte la billetera en las comidas que yo quisiera… para luego solo… romper conmigo…- susurró peligrosamente bajo la chica.

El rubio apartó la mirada.

-Sé que estabas esperando matrimonio, Karin… y yo te lo hubiera propuesto… pero solo… no estoy listo para casarme.- dijo en tono de disculpa él.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y supongo que no estás dispuesto a esperar a una mujer que no quiere sexo antes del matrimonio, no?- escupió venenosamente.

Al menos, pensó la morena, tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado ante sus ojos llameantes.

-Lo siento, Karin, en verdad lo lamento. Eres una chica fantástica y todo… pero yo no me quiero casar.- suspiró apenas atreviéndose a dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres como todos! ¡Dijiste que esperarías! ¡Prometiste…!...-

-¡Sé lo que prometí!- finalmente rompió su eterna compostura el de ojos verdes. –Pero la gente cambia de opinión… y las cosas entre nosotros ya no son como antes…-

La Kurosaki sintió la rabia recorrerla.

¡Casi un año juntos… y no había hecho más que perder el tiempo con él!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! No me interesa… ¡Puedo conseguirme a alguien mejor que tú cuando yo quiera!- ni supo porque dijo eso, solo le nació decirlo.

Ese comentario pareció no agradar al Vorarlberna.

-¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro!- masculló cruelmente. –Pocos son los hombres que estarían dispuestos a aguantarte…- se levantó furioso de su silla. –Y además, ni siquiera besas tan bien.- se burló.

Toda su familia y amigos le habían advertido de la verdadera naturaleza descorazonada del ricachón, pero ahora es que la creía, al verlo ahí, diciéndole palabras tan despiadadas.

-¿Eso crees, bastardo?- estaba a un pelo de golpearlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. –Pues te demostrare que te equivocas.- sonrió arrogantemente levantándose de su silla y mirando alrededor.

El bastardo engreído levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Vas a besarme otra vez? No hay manera que me hagas cambiar de…-

-No quiero volver a besar tu sucia boca.- lo interrumpió con una mueca de desagrado. –Solo observa, cretino…- finalmente, localizó una víctima perfecta.

Estatura mediana, unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, piel tostada, cuerpo atlético, llamativo cabello blanco y cautivadores ojos turquesas. Mucho más atractivo que el idiota que antes solía llamar novio.

Sonriendo ante la confundida mirada de su ex, se dirigió a paso confiado hacía el chico que sostenía una tensa conversación con una mujer pechugona de cabello entre rubio y naranja y un tipo de cabello platinado con ojos rasgados y sonrisa escalofriante.

Ignorando olímpicamente a las personas que estaban con el albino, y también tratando de olvidar su pudor, jaló de la camisa al de ojos turquesa y unió sus labios en un beso.

Oyó varias exclamaciones ahogadas, pero las ignoró.

El desconocido al que besaba estaba completamente inmóvil mientras movía sus labios frenéticamente contra los suyos tratando de sacarle alguna reacción.

"Por favor, por favor correspóndeme."

Ahora le estaba empezando a parecer una mala idea aquello.

Demonios.

¿Con qué cara vería a Yukio si este chico la rechazaba ahora?

Sus labios se volvieron más vacilantes sobre los de él, y él seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Finalmente, se separó solo por centímetros y lo miró con ojos de disculpa.

El albino tenía los ojos cerrados, y al momento de abrirlos, notó su iris oscurecerse.

De pronto, la tomó por la cintura con una mano y la otra la pasó por su nuca, besándola apasionadamente.

Definitivamente era el mejor beso que le habían dado.

Casi podía sentir el aura maligna del rubio idiota a unos metros de ellos.

Pero ya casi ni estaba pensando en su objetivo principal por el cual lo había besado.

Solo podía pensar en el dulce y apasionado mejor beso de su vida.

Finalmente, poco a poco, se fueron separando, y ella podía sentir su rostro ardiendo.

-Oye… no es que me queje pero…- murmuró él con sus labios rozándose apenas. -¿Puedo saber por qué me besaste?-

Ella solo negó, sonriendo como una idiota.

-No, no realmente.- no quería hablar de aquello ahora, estaba demasiado feliz. –Solo… lo siento.- se disculpó aun riendo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿En verdad?- se oía divertido.

-No…- su sonrojo aumentó. –Muchas gracias. Por corresponderme.- se vio en la necesidad de agradecer.

-Créeme, fue un verdadero placer.- sonrió. –Por cierto… Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se presentó finalmente separando sus rostros pero sin soltar su cintura ni su nuca.

-Kurosaki Karin.- se presentó ella separándose de él a regañadientes. –Bueno… Adiós, Toshiro.- se despidió con un deje de tristeza.

-Adiós, Karin.- el albino no puso mucha resistencia en dejarla ir, lo cual la hizo suspirar, ilógicamente, ya que él era un desconocido.

.

-¡¿Qué… fue… eso?!...- chilló Matsumoto cuando volvió a sentarse en la mesa, con una ridícula sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía a él.

-Disculpen la… intervención.- maravillosa intervención. -¿Por dónde estábamos?-

-Oh.- Gin sonreía divertido. –Estábamos en la parte en la que decías que no había modo en el mundo que encontraras a una mujer para casarte en solo tres meses antes de que se venciera el tiempo para heredar la casa que tanto amaba tu abuela…-

-¿Eso dije?- no podía dejar de sonreír. –Pues bueno, creo que… ahora opinó diferente.-

-¿Oh, sí?- Rangiku ahora estaba tan divertida como su marido.

-Sí.- podía ver a la morena que había besado hace solo minutos abofetear a un rubio vestido como si en cualquier momento fuera a una junta administrativa para luego salir de aquel restaurante pavoneándose victoriosa, no sin una última mirada acompañada de un sonrojo hacia él. –Por cierto, necesito toda la información que me puedan dar acerca de… Kurosaki Karin.-

Fin.

Jeje... tenía tiempo así que... solo quise escribir esto :P

Los personajes de Tite! uwu

Ahora me ire lentamente...

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
